Bolt And The Wolves
by CrouchingAppleHiddenMuffin
Summary: This story is going hiatus. Until I can re-write some things and maybe re-post.
1. Prologue

Alright now a new story from me strange.........

any who I have permission from the creator to use his OC

so no Whining.also unless I say otherwise this story will be in Bolt's POV

_thoughts_

**(Author) **

**LOUD NOISES**

_Things that happen to characters _

So lets start

XxXxXxXXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXXxXxXxXxXxXxX

**Bolt's POV**

"How do I always get myself into messes like this ?"Bolt said to himself._ What am I doing out here ?_

_Hell,This is a desert! How did I get out here in the first place? There's not that much out here. Just a lot of dirt and rocks. I miss the pack. Why was I the only one gone when it happened. _I thought as my eyes started to tear. "No, Don't cry they're in a better place now."

**(Flashback)**

"Bolt."Dad had called. "Yeah Dad." I replied. As you know your two years old today. So it's time for you first day out on your own. Okay Dad I'll make you proud. I had said. "I know you will son. I wish your Mother was here to see this day. Go, Bolt and don't come back until tomorrow." He told me. Alright Dad. I said. "Well what are you waiting for get going." Yes Sir. I had said as I left. "How far am I supposed to go again?" I know I'll try to catch something, Boy will Dad be proud. Bolt said happily. Starting to look for something to bring back he saw a rabbit. Perfect this should be easy to catch. Bolt then crouched down hoping for an easy kill._ Alright, Here I go._ He attacked but the rabbit moved out of the way. Trying again. He charged, again it dodged. _AHH, How hard is it to catch a stupid rabbit ! _Not discouraged he again charged, and yet again it dodged. _Darn, This rabbit is either smart or lucky. _Trying one more time he attacked, and his persistence paid off. "Yes ! Dad is gonna be so proud."

Smiling satisfied with his kill, He began his first meal on his own. After picking it clean of all the meat.

He noticed it was well past sunset. AAHHH, I'm tired. I wonder how far I've gone. At least a mile, maybe......... I guess I'd better start back first thing in the morning. Bolt said as he drifted off to sleep.

"Ahhhhhh...............It's morning. It's Morning. IT"S MORNING ! Here I come Dad !"Bolt said energetic as ever as he began he's trek home. On his way he heard some loud noises and what sounded like a howl. But, wrote it off as nothing that concerned him. Then everything changed when he heard cars "Cars......That is not good." **BANG ** "Yep,Defiantly not good." Then He broke into a Run. Running faster than he ever did before. "DAD !" Bolt yelled all the way there. Then He came upon the clearing that his pack lived in, and there was no one there. "Very funny guys you can come out now.

Seriously.....Is anybody there ? Dad, Anyone......... HELLO !" _Are they really gone ? _He thought.

Then he Howled a long and sad howl to see if they were really gone. No one replied. _What happened here?..... Where are they?......I'll stay here the night and figure it out in the morning I suppose._

"Dad, Where are you ?" Bolt tried to sleep, But his mind and stomach wouldn't let him. Dang it !

Shut up stomach ! I guess there is no way around it..... A quick snack then back to bed. Bolt tried the community food stash, and amazingly everything was still there. "Huh.... thats weird........ Oh, well." He said as he began his feast. 5 minutes later, Bolt had eaten all the food that was stashed there. "Great now I really need to leave. Well at least my stomach has stopped growling." _Now maybe I can get some sleep._ Bolt thought as he laid down, He was asleep before his head hit the ground.

The next day Bolt left the home he had lived in all his life. To search for his pack that had seemingly left him behind. But he did not at all like what he found. Two hundred yards from the clearing were the skinned bodies of the pack. "Oh my god......... No No NO NO NOOOOOOOO !!!!!!!" At that point the dam broke, and he cried. He was sobbing so loudly that another wolf came to see what all the fuss was about. "What's with th.........Oh my." He said. Looking at the scene he saw Bolt. Padding over he said.

"Hey there little guy are you alright?" "Do I look alright ! My entire pack has been killed !" Bolt snapped. "Here, come on with me. It's not safe for a young pup to be out by himself." He said. Bolt looked at him like he had two heads. _Should I go with him? _Bolt asked himself. Pondering this for a few more moments He said. "Alright I will go with you, on two conditions. One, you teach me all the things I did not get to learn from my father." "I can do that." He said. Two, tell me your name. "My name is Kodie." He said."I'm Bolt" "Bolt huh, Thats a strange name." Kodie said. "What make you say that ?" Bolt asked. "Never heard it before. Well Bolt, We need to get going." Kodie said. "Going....where? Your pack?" Bolt said. "No, I don't have a pack. I'm a Lone Wolf." Kodie said. "Well your not anymore." Bolt said. Oh, yeah I guess thats true. Kodie said. After that Kodie They began walking and did not stop until Kodie found a spot that he thought was safe. Over the next year Kodie taught Bolt how to hunt,hide,catch and kill. Just to name a few. After that Bolt decided that he needed to be out on his own from now on. So Two weeks after his Third birthday. Bolt woke Kodie up early saying that he was about to leave. Kodie took this news well considering that he had come to love Bolt like a son. They said their goodbye and Bolt promised to come and visit once a year. Then Bolt left. To begin his life on his own.

**Flashback End**

That had been two weeks ago and here he was in the middle of the desert. _What am I gonna do now ?_

Bolt thought.


	2. The Desert

So this is chapter one. Awesome. This chapter will mostly be about how Bolt gets out of the desert

and..... You'll have to read to find out. Also this is the list of my two favorite things.

Dr. Pepper

High Explosives

How Cool is that ? Any who on with the story.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXXxXxXxXxXxXxXxxxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

"This is SO not my Idea of a beach." Bolt mumbled while plodding along. "What's that smell ?"

Bolt asked the air. Looking around he spots the source of the smell. A rotting lamb carcass.

"I cannot eat that." He said examining the body. "It's too rotten. Damn, I was really hoping for some food. He groaned._ I need some where high up so _I_ see where I am._ He thought while looking around.

"There, perfect." Bolt said as he began running to a BIG rock. When he got there, Bolt began to look for a spot to climb up. _There's a spot._ "Crap ! I wish I'd been listening when Kodie was talking about climbing." He mumbled as he began to climb.

"Finally!" Bolt moaned when he got to the top. Little did he know he was not alone. "Whoa..... It's hot out here." A voice said. "What the, Who's there !?"Bolt groaned. "I am sorta........." Bolt began to examine this person. _Chocolate Brown, Gray spot over his right eye, Black underbelly._ Bolt noted.

"Who are you and what are you doing out here?" Bolt inquired. "I'm Kota and I don't really know why I'm out here. Why are you out here?"He breathed. I'm Bolt and I'm trying to get out of this desert. Bolt said. "Aren't we all." Kota moaned. "Wait What ! Are there other Packs out here ?" Bolt asked hopeful.

"Used to be....." Kota remembered. "What happened to them all ?" Bolt asked. "Skinners." Kota sneered. "What's a Skinner?" Bolt asked yet again. "Humans, Farmers mostly. They kill any Wolf that wanders onto their land. Then they cut their fur off and sell it." Kota explained. "Is that what happened to your Pack ?" Bolt inquired. "No, my pack left me behind. They told my parents that I'd been killed. See, My pack took strength over anything. So they leave any weak or sick pups behind. But, I was neither. The only reason I was left behind was because the pack leader hated my father." Kota explained sadly. "Wow, I though I had it rough." Bolt said. "Well, Bolt where you headed?" Kota

asked. "Vegas, I heard there's some good eating out there." Bolt breathed. "How about I go with you ?

I bet you could use some company." Kota said. "I probably could." Bolt replied. "Well what are we standing around for ? Let's get going." Kota said.

**Las Vegas, Nevada**

"I'm starving." Kota complained."You've been saying that for the past two hours. Shut up."Bolt moaned. "We need to find some food." Kota said. "Let's check the dumpsters. Can you even imagine, How much food places like this must throw away ?" Bolt Breathed. "I smell....... MEAT !!!" Kota screamed as he took off running with Bolt on his tail. Kota then jumped in a Large dumpster. Hey, Kota anything good in there ? Bolt inquired. "GOOD IS AN UNDERSTATEMENT !!!" Kota yelled back.

"Well, toss me something !" Bolt said. Then Kota jumped back out of the dumpster with two turkeys in his mouth. "I think we're gonna like it here." Bolt said as he started his feast.

"That was the best bird I've ever tasted." Kota moaned very full. "We need somewhere to stay the night." Bolt said. "How about next to this dumpster right here?" Kota asked hopefully. "Sorry, But we need shelter too. We can come back though." Bolt said. "We pasted an old Van on our way in. I say we go there." Kota groaned. "You, Know Kota I think that is the only good idea you've had yet." Bolt said Impressed. "Thank you. I think....." Kota said. "Let's go, Come on Kota get your ass up." Bolt moaned as he got up. "Five more minutes mom." Kota said mockingly. Eventually he did get up and they found the van. Where they spent the night.

GOOD MORNING LAS VEGAS !!!!! was what Bolt and Kota woke up to the next morning. What are we gonna do today Bolt? Kota asked groggily. "Hide."Bolt replied. "Why, I never to explore that dumpster completely." Kota complained. "Dog Catcher." Bolt said. "That's Bad......." Kota whimpered.

"We have to stay in hiding until nightfall." Bolt ordered. "But, This van is in a junk yard so we could leave." Before Bolt finished his sentence Kota was gone. _Damn, He's fast........._ "MEAT MEAT MEAT !!!" Kota yelled heading for the nearest dumpster. When he jumped in he screamed. Hey, What's the deal where's the meat ?" Kota asked disappointedly. "We are in a JUNK yard. Why would there be meat in the dumpster ?" Bolt told him. Kota then jumped out of the dumpster with a sad look on his face. "Come on Kota. Let's look around." Bolt said. "Okay." Kota groaned downtrodden. Bolt began to climb a large pile of trash to look around. "Hey, what's that ?" Kota asked. I don't know, But I do not think it is good. Bolt replied. "Let's go get a closer look." Kota said as he started going towards the gathering of humans. "Alright, But we have to be quick." Bolt moaned. Soon they were close enough to see what was going on and they were not happy. "Skinners. Look at them their selling females." Kota spat. "We have to save them Kota." Bolt said. "How, do you intend to do that ?" Kota asked dumbfounded. Before Bolt could speak they heard a shot and a thud. "Oh my God.............. They shot her. They killed her because she was struggling." Kota breathed. How many are left now ? Bolt inquired. "One, Only one." Kota replied. "Okay tonight we save her. Even if we have to die to do it."

Bolt said. "I'm alright with the saving part, But the dieing part not so much." Kota complained. "Kota, Shut up. Come on we have to plan." Bolt said in a commanding tone.


	3. Savin Me

Okay. Chapter 3: Saving Me. Will Bolt and Kota be able to save the other Wolf from the skinners ?

Or will they Fail and be caught ? Read to find out. Read and Review please. Also this chapter will introduce a familiar face. You may remember Isabel. From "Until I'm Saved" "Vertigo" And "Barely Aware" On a side note any flamers will get a retaliatory strike.Any Way On With The Story.

XxxXxXXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Bolt's POV

_She was the most beautiful thing I've ever seen._ I thought as Kota and I were heading to where we had spotted the Skinners. "Alright, Kota you know the plan." "Um, What plan ?" He asked me. _I'm surrounded by idiots._ "Alright let's go over it one more time." I told him annoyed. "Okay, First we wait until they are all asleep." "Got it." Kota replied. Then Kota got up and started walking. "Kota!, Where are you going !" I yelled after him. "To see if they are asleep yet." Kota told me like I was an idiot. "The sun isn't even down yet why would they be asleep?" "Because of all the beer." He said nodding his head in the direction of a large pile of beer bottles. "How did I not notice that !" I gaped. Kota mumbled something under his breath. "What did you just say !?" I screamed at him. "Oh nothing."

He replied.

Kota's POV

"How did I not notice that ?" Bolt yelled at me. "Because you were to busy thinking about that female..." I mumbled. "What did you just say !?" He yelled once again. "Oh nothing." I replied. "Kota you are one strange wolf." "I am not !" I yelled. "Yes you are. You talk in your sleep about some female named Mya." He retorted. At that I froze. "Mya was my mate." I told him remorsefully. Bolt's eyes went wide at this statement. "About a year ago, She and my pups were killed. By humans. I had been out hunting at the time. When I came back she was dead and in our den were the bodies of my kids....... They were all shot in the head." I said as I began to cry. "Ever since I have killed every human I see with a gun. To prevent what happened to my family." I sobbed.

Bolt's POV

_I wish I had never said anything. _I thought as I watched my friend cry his eyes out. "I'm sorry man, I shouldn't have said anything." I said disappointed in myself. "No don't beat your self up over my problems." Kota said. "It's my own fault. I wasn't there to protect my family......." Now he seemed really down. Then his ears perked up and he said. "I hear guns. Lots of guns." "Come on that means they are about to get drunk shoot at nothing then fall asleep." I said. "How do you know ?" Kota asked. "I've been watching them all day. Thats what they do. I'm surprised that they can actuality hit anything." I replied. "So I'm assuming we are going to save her now ?" Kota inquired. "You assume correctly." I breathed. "Alright then let's go...." He groaned.

**As Bolt thought the Skinners did get drunk shoot at nothing and fall asleep. **

Kota's POV

"This is too easy." I said as Bolt and I made our way though the Skinners Camp. Towards where they were keeping the female. Then We saw the one they killed earlier. They had skinned her. We hung our heads in respect and moved on. When we found the cage the female was asleep and looked like she had not eaten in days. Then we saw the lock and the fact that there wasn't one. "These Humans must not be very smart." Bolt told me. I nodded in agreement as we tried to wake the female. "Hey, Wake up." Bolt said. He licked her cheek which I found odd. But, It worked. "Wha.....What happened ?" She asked. "Come on get up we're getting you out of here." I told her. When she heard she was immediately up and ready to go. Then she noticed something was amiss.

Bolt's POV

"Where's my mother ?" She asked. "Isn't she with you ?" "I'm sorry you're the only one left." I said sympathetically. Then she began to panic. "No your wrong. I was with her this morning." She replied.

"You _were_ with her. But, Then they lead you away and they shot her. I'm sorry your mother 's dead."

Kota told her. Then she began to freak out. "No you're lying! She's not dead. She can't be." "Okay calm down. Do you want to get out of here or not ?" Kota asked. Then I heard something. 'Guys quiet, I hear something." I said. I turned to find myself staring down the barrel of a .308. _Not good_. "RUN !!!!" I yelled. Then I heard a sound I never want to here again. **BANG ** I looked to find the female had gone. But, Kota was on the ground and he wasn't moving. "KOTA!!!" I yelled as charged the Human. He turned and fired. **BANG** He missed. I jumped and clamped my jaws down on his neck. Ahhhh !!!!!!! He yelled in pain as he fell. I looked into his eyes and, watched as they grew glassy and glazed over. He was dead. Then I went to tend to Kota. Who had been faking and, was not hit badly.

"Shit, He caught my ear. Damn that hurts." Sure enough there was a hole in his ear. "You big baby. Come on we gotta find that female." I said. "Do we have to.... She is the reason there is A HOLE in my ear !" Kota complained.

Kota's POV

Do we have to look now ? I complained as we left the camp. "Yes. We do." Bolt replied determined. Ahhhh...... I groaned. "Can't we at least sleep for an hour or two first ?" I asked. "I suppose." Bolt answered. "Thank God." I said. We traveled in silence the rest of the way there. When we got there we were surprised to find the very wolf we were looking for hiding in our van. "Well that saves a lot of trouble." Bolt breathed. Alright, Who are you two and why are you following me ? She asked. "Firstly, I Kota and this is Bolt." I said gesturing toward him. "Secondly, We are not following you this is were we live. Thirdly, What's your name ?" I asked. "I'm Isabel." She replied. "There's another name I've never heard before." I moaned. She laughed at this statement and said. "I know I get that a lot."

"Any way, Isabel would you like to stay here ?" Bolt asked. "Well, I have nowhere else to go..... Why not." She replied with a smile. "Gentlemen, I believe we've formed a pack." Isabel said.

**Three weeks later**

Bolt's POV

"I think we should move on." I said and I got the response I expected. "WHAT !!!" They yelled. "Why ?" Kota asked. "Everything is so easy here." He complained. "That's the point. It's too easy." I told them. "Oh, Alright fine where we headed ?" Isabel asked. "The Rockies." I replied. "Fine when do we leave?" Kota inquired. "Dawn." I answered. "Well if that's the case we had better get some sleep." Kota said. "Yeah, We better."Isabel groaned. ''Night guys." I breathed as I laid my head down for a good nights rest.

**Dream World**

"I'm probably the happiest creature on the planet. I'm a father." I said. After my mate told me the news.

They my joy turned to worry. "Izzy, What if I don't make a good father ? What if what happened to our parents happens to our pups ?" "You'll make a great father. They will love you like I do." She replied.

"Thanks Izzy, I needed to hear that. I love you." I told her. "I love you too."

**End Dream**

Then I woke up thinking,_ That was the best dream I've ever had. _ I looked around to find that the sun was just starting to come up. _Well, I guess it's time to wake them up._ So I leaned my head back and howled. That woke them up quickly. "Wha.... Whats going on ?" Kota asked still asleep. 'Time to go. We have to be gone by the time the sun is up." I said. "Ohhhhhh......" Kota groaned. "Come on Kota."

He grunted. "If you don't hurry up we won't have time for breakfast." Isabel said. At the mention of breakfast Kota was up and ready to go.

Kota's POV

"Okay, Time for breakfast." I said eagerly as we left the van. "Fine, I guess we have time for a quick breakfast." Bolt breathed. "Thank God." I groaned as we started for the dumpster. When we got there Bolt said "Don't eat too much." "Why ?" I asked. "Because if you do you will likely see your food again" Isabel answered. At that point I stopped eating. "Shouldn't we be going now ?" I inquired. "Yes we should." Bolt said turning around to go. "In fact we should go NOW !!!" I turned and looked. Another human except this one had a shotgun. "Ah, Shit......" I groaned. "Come on Izzy. We need to go now!" Bolt yelled and started running with me hot on his tail. **(no pun intended) **I looked back to see Isabel charging the human. "Crap, Bolt stop." I said. "What is it!?" He yelled stopping. Then he looked back. "Isabel...... Come on we have to help her." He told me as he started for the alley. "I was just about to say that." I groaned. I followed him into the alley. Where Isabel had already killed the Human. "Isabel..... You didn't have to kill him." I moaned. "Yes, I did." She replied coldly. "Why ? Why did you have to kill him ?" Bolt asked. "Because he was the Bastard who killed my mom." She retorted. "Oh, I suppose that is a good reason." Bolt said. _Mental note Do not under any circumstances make Isabel mad. She'll kill you. _ "Okay....... Can we go now?" I asked nervously. "Yes we can." Isabel answered. Then we left Las Vegas and no one even knew we were there in the first place.


	4. The Rockies

Chapter 3: The Rockies

xXxXxXxXxxXxXxXxXxXxxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxxXxXxXx

Location: Lower Rocky mountains

Bolt's POV

"How long has it been since we've eaten ?" Kota complained. "About three days." Isabel replied. "How long will it be until we eat again ?" Kota asked. "About another three days." I said as hungry as they were. Looking around there was not much up here at all. Just a lot of snow and rocks. "Come on we need to find shelter before night fall. I gets really cold out here at night." I said. "I saw a place a ways back." Kota breathed. "Alright then let's go." Isabel said. They turned around and began their trek back. "How far back is this cave Kota ?" I asked as the wind began to pick up. "Not far about a quarter of a mile." He answered. _It's starting to snow_ "Guys we need to get to this cave fast." I said.

Kota opened his mouth to speak but, I cut him off. "Look up." They did and saw that a storm that was gathering. "Let's move !" Kota yelled.

Kota's POV

After that we broke into a run. While I was searching like mad for the cave. Then I saw it........I had forgotten that the only way to it was across a ledge two feet wide. Thats not a fun climb when there is a thirty mile an hour wind trying to blow you off. "I found it guys. Follow me and stay close." I yelled.

Isabel's POV

"No way....." I heard Bolt say. "Kota are you CRAZY !!" I screamed. _Does he honestly think we can climb this ?_ "Come on guys it's not far...." Kota said. The wind was really picking up now. "Guys this is the only shelter for miles. It's either this or we freeze." Kota groaned. "Isabel....."Bolt said turning to face me. "He's right. Come on, We need to get in that cave or we freeze to death." "Alright let's go." I replied. "Okay, Follow me stay close. Step exactly were I do." Kota said taking the lead. "Lead the way." I groaned. So we started up the VERY slim ledge. It was slow work. We had to stay close to the wall or the wind would blow us off. Most of the way up..... I started to fall. Then I felt something grab me and pull me back up. I slid across the ice and hit the wall. Just in time to see Bolt fall over the edge. "Bolt !" I yelled. Going to the edge I looked down. Bolt was lying at the foot of wall and,........ He wasn't moving. "KOTA !!" I howled. "What!" "Bolt fell." "WHAT !!" He screamed as we ran to were he was lying. "We have to get him inside. Now !"Kota yelled as he tried to get Bolt up on to his back. Once we got him to the cave I tried to rouse him. "Bolt ? Bolt are you okay ? He didn't respond and he still wasn't moving. Bolt wake up.... Please wake up..." I said as I started to cry. "Don't.....Cry.....Izzy... It makes me sad to see you cry." He said. "Bolt... You're okay !" I yelled happily. "Not exactly. I think I broke a few ribs." He replied. "Your lucky. Anyone else would be dead." Kota said. "Could you give us a moment ?" He asked. "Sure." I replied.

Kota's POV

"What were you thinking ?" I asked him. "I was saving her. What do you think I was thinking?" "You want to know what I think? I think you're in love." I replied. His eye widened at this statement. "I am not." "Oh come on man. Anyone with half a brain stem could tell." He started to say something But I cut him off. "Don't even try to ignore me." "Am I that obvious ?" "Man, I can read you like a book." "Then I guess it's no use. You're right I am. I think she is the most beautiful thing I've ever seen." "I knew it I was right all along." Little did they know the girl they were talking about......was listening.

Isabel's POV

_He loves me ?There's no way..... Maybe I misheard..........Do I like him back? I don't know, I need time to think. _"Hey guys!" They looked up. I walked toward them. "I think we need to find another pack."

"Are you nuts? Do you know how hostile they would be ?" Kota asked. "No, we don't need to find another pack." Bolt said. "Then what do you suggest we do ?" I asked. "We find Kodie." "Who's Kodie?" I asked again. "He's the one who found Bolt after his pack was killed." Kota answered. "Taught him everything he knows." "So where is this Kodie ?" I asked. "Somewhere in these mountains. We should start looking at where I last saw him." Bolt replied. "Where's that ?" Kota asked. "Conveniently, in this cave. This is where we'd stay during the summer." "How do you know this is the place?" I asked. He got up and gestured for me to follow him. Bolt limped to the side of the cave and nodded his head toward a spot on the wall. "I made that mark when we were last here a year and a half ago." On the wall was a scratch mark a foot long. Just then someone entered the cave but, No one noticed. "Yes you did." a voice said. "I haven't been able to leave these mountains since. Hey Bolt." "Hey Kodie. How ya been?" "I've been good, Who're your friends?" "Oh, Right. This is Kota and Isabel." "What's with you people and names? Two more names to add to the list." Kodie said in annoyance.

Bolt's POV

They looked at me in a questioning way. I mouthed _Don't ask. "_So why do you need my help Bolt ?" He asked. "I fell off the ridge and I think I broke a few ribs." He looked at my chest and said. "Yeah, you broke at least three. Wanna tell me how it happened ?" I gestured toward Isabel and he gave me this look that said. _She your mate ? _I shook my head. Well your gonna need to me to go with you. To make sure this heals properly. "The more the merrier." I said.


	5. Hunting Season

Chapter 4:Hunting Season

XxxXxXxXxXxXxXxxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxxxxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Location: Somewhere in Oregon

Kodie's POV

_Let's see......From what I've gathered. He loves her and she loves him. She just doesn't know it yet. _

"I'm hungry." Kota moaned. "Damn it Kota ! We all know your hungry!" Bolt yelled in annoyance.

"How could I not be hungry. We haven't eaten in......" He never got to finish. "We all know how long it's been Kota! Shut up!" Isabel interrupted. "People, Though annoying he's right." I added. "No offense Kodie but, Do you see any food out here.....At ALL ?" Bolt asked. "Bolt, Bolt, Bolt.... Have you completely forgotten what I taught you. We're wolves, we hunt to live and live to hunt." "He has a point Bolt." Isabel said. "Oh, alright....... Kodie you've been living here. What's there to hunt ?" Bolt moaned. "There's Caribou And since I know your gonna ask they're usually about 2 miles from where we are. In the plains." I replied. "Alright, let's go." So we started for plains.

Bolt's POV

"There sure is a lot of them down there......" Kota moaned his mouth watering. We watched the Caribou as I made up a plan of attack. "One thing I should mention." Kodie said. "This is prime territory for hunters. So be aware." "Find the weakest one." I ordered. We all looked for about ten minutes before Izzy spotted something. "There's an old one." She pointed with her nose. We all looked and, Sure enough there was a really old one. "Good target Izzy." I complimented. Then we left our hiding place to make the kill. "Kodie, Kota Distract it. Isabel and I will make the kill." They nodded in agreement and we began the hunt. Kodie and Kota started jumping around and acting like idiots while we got close. When I was about to bite it's leg to bring it down another Caribou noticed me. It made a grunting noise and the entire heard took off. So we began the chase. Kota got to it first and clamped down on it's leg. It fell because he was moving. We pounced. Before it could struggle it was dead. We began our feast. After each ate his/her fill we were on our way. Leaving the carcass to the vultures.

Kota's POV

That night was the first night in a long time that I went to bed full. But, I couldn't sleep. So I decided to go for a walk. I looked to see if the others were asleep, They were except for Kodie. Who had a habit of taking walks at night. I left and walked for a while. Then I came upon a clearing and in the middle of was a bolder. On top of the bolder was Kodie. I walked over and said. "Would you like some company?" He looked at me. "I don't want to intrude if you'd prefer to be alone." "No, I could probably use some company." With that I climbed up to the top and joined him. We sat there in silence for a few moments. "Why is it that when two people are in love everyone can see it but them ?" I asked. "Your talking about Bolt and Isabel right ?" I nodded. "The answer is simple. They both are afraid that the other does not feel the same." "So what you're saying is that they are afraid of each other?" "Exactly, They are scared of what would happen if they told the other how they feel." "Well that's stupid." "Not to them." They sat in silence for a few minutes. "You ever have a mate ?" Kodie asked. "Yeah, I miss her." "Why isn't she with you? What happened ?" "She and the rest of my family were killed about a year ago." Kodie then realized he was digging up bad memories and stopped talking. "What was her name ?" "Mya, I think I miss her more everyday." "Yeah, Well we'd better get back to the others before they wake up." "Good idea."

Bolt's POV

** Dream World**

"How's it feel to know you're about to die ?" The human yelled at us. They had decided that since I was their leader they'd kill me first. They forcefully grabbed us from our cages and carried us to the back room. While the other wolves in the containment unit looked on. We were dragged to to the steel door at the end of the hall. When we entered it, I was the first to observe. I peered around, but after seeing the horrors filling it, I regretted it. There were blades everywhere and I cringed in horror as I could see what was obviously blood on the center table. They tied our leashes to hooks on the walls. "Wow...... You guys brought me some nice ones." The butcher said. "They'll fetch a hefty sum." he untied my collar and picked me up and brought me over to the table. I looked at it and noticed straps, their cliché method of holding down the victim. They placed me on the cold steel and Tied me down. I looked to the rest. I honestly thought I was going to die. _So it's now or never._ "Isabel......" She looked up at me with tears in her eyes. "In case I don't ever see you again...." At this point I started to cry. "I love you." I saw her eyes go wide. Then they took out the gun and pointed it at my head. "I'll miss you guys." They fired.....But, not at me.

** End Dream**

I awoke in a cold sweat and everything was fine. I was in the same place. No one was missing. "We are okay." I told myself. It was morning. We had to keep moving. "Alright, WAKE UP !!!!" I yelled. "Where's the fire?" Kota asked groggily. "It's time to move." I replied. "Were we going this time ?" Isabel asked. "Alaska." "Great just when I thought it couldn't get any colder." Kota complained. "Stop complaining we need to move." I ordered. _If we keep moving that dream can never come true._ "Come on let's go." Then we ran and ran and ran. We didn't stop until the sun was setting.


	6. The Traitors

Chapter 5 : The Traitors

xXxXxXXXxXXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Location : Washington State

Bolt's POV

Kota opened his mouth. "Kota..." I said. "Yes ?" "If you are about to say how hungry you are..... Don't." "I wasn't....."Kota replied. "Bolt... As much as I enjoy this forced march. I think we need to stop." Kodie said tiredly. I nodded and we slowed to a stop. Kota passed out, Isabel laid down, Kodie did nothing and I sat down thinking about that dream. _That building.......that hall..........that room.........that table.....that gun....... That dream will never come true..... I won't let it. _"Alright.... We're stopping here for the night." I said. Needless to say they all breathed I sigh of relief. After all we had been running all day. "Now can I say it ?" Kota asked. "No !!!" We yelled in unison. "Fine.... I'm going to find some water anyone want to come ?" "I'll go." Kodie said. Isabel and I stared like a cow at a new gate as Kota left and Kodie went with him....Voluntarily. I was in awe and Isabel was picking her mouth up off the ground. We didn't talk for a few moments then I finally broke the silence. "That.......was really weird."I said freaked out. "Yeah, It was." She said.

Kota's POV

"Why did you want to go with me ?" "Well, For one I'm thirsty and it would leave the two love birds alone for a while." "Ah, I see." We walked in silence for a while. Then I heard the sound of rushing water. "Kodie I hear a river." I said happily. "Well, lead on." He replied. I follow my ears and found the river quickly. "Awesome." I said as I began to drink. "We need to remember where this is." "Yeah, This water tastes great." "Well, Considering that we haven't had any water in three days. It should." "What are you waiting for take a drink."I said. He seemed lost in thought. "Kodie ? Hello ? Anyone home ?" I said waving my paw in front of his eyes. "Kota quiet." "Wha..." He put his paw over my mouth and said. "We are being watched." At that moment two gray wolves jumped out of the brush. "What are you doing here ?" The smaller one demanded. "We were looking for water." Kodie said. "Boy is Bolt gonna be annoyed when he hears about this." I said. Their ears perked up at the mention of his name. "Did you say Bolt ?" The large one asked. Kodie and I exchanged confused glances before I responded. "Yeah.....Why ?" "He's alive. I can't believe it. He's alive." He said again. "How do you know him ?" They looked at me like my head had just fallen off. "We were in his pack." That we weren't expecting. "How are you not dead ?" I asked. "We weren't there either." They said ashamed. "Would you like to see him ?" Kodie inquired. They looked at us and happily nodded. "Alright, Let's go."

Isabel's POV

"You think they found any water ?" I asked. "Knowing Kota for as long as I have......Yes." "Good, because I'm really thirsty." We sat in silence until they arrived with more people than when they left.

"Bolt? Is it really you ?" "Yeah it's me. What are you traitors doing here ?" "Bolt, Who are they ?" I asked. "Kane and Kanti. They were banished from my pack for treason." Kane and Kanti visibly winced at this. Kodie, Kota and I were very confused. "Why were they banished?" Kota asked. "They were banished because they left my Mother to be killed by Humans." Bolt sneered. "My Father told them to leave and never come back. I had thought you learned your lesson the first time." "Bolt, Will you allow us to explain ?" Bolt was shaking with rage but, He calmed and nodded. "Bolt, We did not abandon your Mother. She took a bullet to save us. She said to go back to the pack and tell your Father what had happened. Then to come back. We did as we were told. But, your Father would not listen to us. He said we were a disgrace for not bringing his mate back. So he banished us. When we went back to were we had left your mother she was gone." Kanti explained. "Why should I believe you over my own Father ?" "We are not asking you to believe us. We just figured you would want to know what really happened." Kane replied. "Is that why you are here ? To tell me what happened to my mother ?"

"Mostly.....Bolt may we join your pack ? Kanti pleaded." Everyone was as shocked by this question as Bolt was. "Why should I say yes ? Why should I allow you to join my pack ?" "Because we have no were else to go.......Please." Kane pleaded. "It is not entirely up to me. The others must agree as well." Bolt said. "Kodie ?" "I don't really care. Let em join." Bolt nodded. "Kota ?" "Can you hunt at all ?" Kota asked. "We were the best hunters in the pack." Kanti replied. "Yeah. They can join." Kota said eagerly. Bolt once again nodded. "Isabel ?" "I'll go along with whatever you think is right." "Then it's decided. Kane and Kanti. Welcome to to clan." "Thank you guys so much." Kane said. "We won't let you down." Kanti added. At that the rest of us turned our backs to the new comers and walked away. Except for Bolt who was going to tell them the rules of or clan.

Bolt's POV

"The only thing you need to know is as of now you are the pack servants. You will do as you are told. This will go on until we get more new members. Do you understand ?" I said flatly. They nodded. "Come then. We are to rest here for the night. We leave first thing in the morning." I turned to leave and they followed. "Where are we supposed to sleep ?" "Over there." I said gesturing with my head to a patch of grass. They nodded and walked over. Once there they immediately laid down and went to sleep. _They don't know about frozen dew apparently. "_You didn't tell them about the dew did you ?"Kodie asked. I shook my head. "They will find out soon enough." "Tomorrow's gonna be a pain..... You know that we're going to have to help them get unstuck right ?" Kota moaned lying down. "You never know we might get a break. They might figure it out for themselves." I added. "Yeah and maybe humans will stop hunting too." Kodie said sarcastically. "Whatever can we go to sleep now ?" Isabel groaned. We nodded and laid down for a good nights rest.


	7. Old Faces

Chapter 6: Old Faces

XxXxXxxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxxXxXxXxXxXxXxXXxXxXxXxxXxXxXxXXxXxXxXXxXxXxXxX

Bolt's POV

I awoke the next morning to hear whining coming from where Kane and Kanti had slept. _I guess they found out about the dew._ So I got up to help him. "Hey Bolt ! Why can't we get up ?" Kane yelled. "The dew." He looked dumbfounded. "The dew from the early morning has gotten into your fur and frozen. Thus, you are stuck until it thaws." I smirked. They groaned in annoyance, "You knew didn't you ?" "Yeah, It happened to us our first night up here." His eye twitched. "Then why pray tell, did you have us sleep here ?" "Kota wanted me to. He said it'd be funny." Now he looked really annoyed. "There must be some way to get unstuck...." He then began to struggle furiously. "It's not gonna work. I know, I've tried. You'll be free before noon." Then Kota woke up. "Hey, Morning Bolt. I see they have found out about the dew." "Yeah, Well mostly Kanti is still asleep and he as you can see is trying the tactic you thought of." Kota winced, he leaned down, "Don't struggle. Wait till the ice thaws. You'll rip your fur out if you keep it up." "How do you know ?!" Kane sneered. Kota turned around, "See that ?" Kane's eyes went wide as he looked at the scar he had on his side. "I got that because I tried what you are doing now. So for the sake of your fur, Stop." He immediately stopped, "How long till it thaws ?" "Like I said you'll be free before noon." I replied. He sighed in relief and flopped down on the ground to try and go back to sleep. Then.....Kanti woke up. "Why can't I get up !" She screamed. She was about to start struggling when Kane stopped her. "Kanti, Baby you do not want to do that." Kota and I were taken aback at this statement. "Wait, What I thought you two hated each other." I said very confused. "We did, when we left the pack we hated each other because I was convinced it was her fault." Kane said. "And I was convinced it was his fault."Kanti added. "Long story short, after a while I fell head over heels for her and she fell for me. So here we are a year later stuck to the ground somewhere in Washington." He said nuzzling her.

Kota's POV

_Well that was strange...... _Walking away I wondered if that was what was going to happen with Bolt and Isabel. _That would be awesome and strange all at the same time.... _I kept walking for some reason until I reached a clearing."I'm hungry." I said to no one in particular. But someone heard me........ "Kota, I swear if you say that one more time I'll kill you myself." "Who said that !" I shouted. "You don't recognize me." The voice sounded hurt. "Your voice sounds familiar...." I breathed. "That makes me really sad Kota." "Who are you ?" Then the voice reveled it's self._ She looks exactly like I remember her. "_Hello Kota." Before me stood my mate, Mya. "Mya. Your..alive. How ?"I said in shock. "You never were very smart. You should have checked for a pulse before you left me in the snow." She said angrily. "How ? They shot you in the head." I said still in shock "It only looked like I'd been shot in the head. It wasn't my blood....." She trailed off. "They knocked me out. They thought they'd killed me. Then they killed our......." She again trailed off. Then she broke down and cried. I ran over held her crying form as close as I could. "I..just...wish I..could have...done something." She said in between sobs. "I know babe. I know." I began to cry too. We sat there for a few minutes. Then we both calmed down. "Come on there's some wolves I'd like you to meet. Follow me."

Kodie's POV

I was having a nice sleep. Until Kota's voice ripped me from it. "Everyone ! Look !" "What is it his time Kota ?" Bolt said not interested. "Look who I found." He replied. That got my attention. I turned my head to see Kota was indeed not alone. I stood up and walked over. "Who's this Kota ?" "This is my mate, Mya." Everyone was taken aback by this. Bolt for one was dumbfouned."Kota, I thought you said Mya was dead." Bolt said amazed. "That's because I thought she was." Kota replied. "Well I'm assuming this is your clan. Am I right ?" Mya asked. "Yeah, This is my clan. Well everyone we have a new member." "Does that mean we don't have to do what you say anymore ?" Kanti interrupted. "No." Bolt replied "Of course not." Kota added. "Why not ?" Kane complained. "This is different. Mya is Kota's mate. So that means she skips the do-what-we-say stage." Bolt explained. Kane and Kanti groaned. "Thank you for reminding me Bolt. Kane, Kanti, go get me and my mate here some caribou." Kota ordered. Now they were annoyed, yet they followed orders and left to find a caribou.

**2 Hours Later**

Bolt's POV

_I can't believe it. Kota's mate is alive. Kota must be the luckiest wolf alive. _I looked at the two, they were staying real close together. _I guess he really missed her. _Just then Kane and Kanti got back with the caribou. They dragged it to the middle of the clearing and backed off. "Mya," She looked up at me. "You and Kota eat first. Welcome to the clan." She nodded and began to eat. After they had finished the rest of us ate our fill. Then I told Kane to get rid of the remains.

**Sunset**

They had said that this was their tradition. Kota and Mya had been sitting on top of a rock watching the sunset. The problem ? We could _hear _what they were doing. By the end of the night we had learned more things about them than we wanted to know. "Alright...um.....That.. never happened. Agreed ?" I asked. "Agreed." they said in unison. "Here they come, Nobody tell them we heard them." As they trotted over I noticed that Kota had a very happy look on his face and Mya looked really embarrassed.

"So...... How was the sunset ?" Kodie asked. "Really good." Kota said loopy. Now Mya's face turned a shade of red that I didn't even know existed. "Okay.....Well everybody to sleep we move out first thing in the morning." I ordered. With that we went to sleep. Well....Most of us any way. _I can not get that image out of my head. Must sleep, think about it in the morning. _


	8. Sympathy

Chapter 7: Sympathy

XxXxXXxXxXxxXxXXxXxXxxXxXxXxxXxXXxXxXxxXxXxXXxXxXXxXXxXXxXxxXxxXxXX

Location: British Columbia,Canada

Bolt's POV

**Dream World **

I awoke in a fog. I stood up and looked around. Seeing nothing I said, "Hello ? Is anyone there ?Can anyone hear me !?" I yelled not expecting an answer. "...I can hear you….Bolt ?.... Bolt, can you hear me son ?" _Am I hearing Dad's voice or am I going crazy ?_ "Dad ? Dad is that you ?" I followed the sound of his voice but found nothing. "Where are you ?" "Listen son, What I am about to tell you is very important. Every parent is given the opportunity to warn their children of their fate." "Dad, What are you saying ? What about my fate ? If you're gonna tell me this then speak to me face to face !" He then appeared and he looked the same as when I last saw him. "Dad...."I said with tears in my eyes "You're alive..." I ran to embrace him but, I ran right though him. "Listen son, I really am dead. But, You still need to pay attention." He replied authoritatively. I slowed my racing mind and nodded. "In less than six hours you and your pack will be captured by Skinners." My eyes went wide at this statement. "How... How does this happen ?" "I said warn,not explain." "But, Dad....I don't want to die."I said as I began to cry. "I have to go now son." He said as his image began to fade. "I will see you later, Hopefully much later." "Dad ! Wait !" But, it was too late he was gone. **Dream End**

Kota's POV

The next morning I woke up first,which was rare. I stood up and walked around to get mybrain out of the fog. After a few minutes I went over to that rock climbed to the top and sat down. Later Mya woke up and, upon finding that I was gone started looking for me. "Mya ! Up here !" She looked up and saw me. She then came over and climbed up to join me."Bolt's hopeless....." I thought out loud. "Why?" Mya asked. "Well, In case you haven't noticed. Bolt has fallen head over heels for Isabel and, She's fallen for him just doesn't know it yet." "Damn..." She replied laying her head on my back. "I've been watching them talk. It's obvious. He's in love with her." "Well if he loves Isabel as you say. Then he craves to tell her, but at the same time he knows he can't tell her. But, he doesn't know if it's his heart telling him he's not brave enough for her, or fate telling him to turn away, but he simply can not speak to her now with all the emotions flooding his mind, blurring out the task at hand." Mya said. I was left at a loss for words after this speech. I stared wide eyed for a minute before responding, "That..... was really deep." "Thank you, I try." "Look at him, He must be having one nasty dream from the way he's thrashing around." I said. "Should we wake him up ?" She inquired. "Yeah, I guess." With that we got up from our comfortable position on top of the rock to wake Bolt. "Hey...Bolt." I whispered, When that got no response I took it up a notch. "WAKE UP !!!!" It worked..But..I woke up more wolves than I had intended. "What the !! Where's the fire ?" Kodie yelled very confused. "Kota....What is it this time ?" Isabel yawned. Though my yell had woken everyone else up, somehow Bolt remained asleep. "This is gonna get old real fast." I groaned. "What are you trying to do blow out my eardrums ?" Kane sneered, extremely annoyed at being woken up. "How do I wake up Bolt ?" I asked no one in particular. "Kodie, You lived with him for a year. How did you wake him up ?" "Search me, We were never in a hurry so I never had to wake him up." He responded. "So we should just let him sleep ?" Isabel inquired sleepily. "Yeah he'll awaken eventually." Kane replied. "Awaken ? That's a big word...." I said confusedly. "Oh...Jeez Kota don't act dumb I know your not." Mya moaned. "Come on guys let's leave Bolt to....." Isabel trailed off her eyes rolled back into her head and she fell to the ground. "ISABEL !!!" We yelled. Kane was next to fall, protecting Kanti. Then Kodie, Mya, Kanti....Me.

Normal POV

"Good shot son." A voice said. "Did I get them all dad ?" Another asked. "You bet you did. They're all..... out..... cold." He said walking out of the brush and into the clearing with a look of confusion on his face. "Ah...Crap. Sorry Dad I must have loaded sedative darts again." One said trying to hide his happiness. _Yes I pulled it off. But....Then..all I did was give them a few more days...in horrible conditions...Oh well, At least dad bought the story. _He thought with a smirk on his face. "Well slap me thrice and hand me to my mama.... You shot seven of 'em. Seven wolves. Haha, These are some rare colors too. That white one there will defiantly fetch a hefty sum." The larger one said. "Yeah..I bet he will." The other said downtrodden. The other turned to look at his son. But upon seeing his face said; "Ian, You don't feel sorry for these monsters, do you ?" The one called Ian's attitude immediately changed. "No, Dad. I don't, these are savage creatures that should be exterminated." He replied with a determined look on his face. His father patted him on the back. "Good boy, I taught you right. Now, come on. Let's get these monsters back to the compound." "Okay dad." _What am I doing?! This goes against everything I learned in school. _Ian thought. He look at Bolt and sighed. _I'm sorry little guy. If only mom hadn't left us..... Things would be different. "_Boy what are you staring like a deer in the headlights for ? Come on help me pick these things up they're heavy." His father said with extreme distaste. "Yes sir. Coming sir."He replied hastily, not wanting his dad to turn that 9mm in his holster on him.

2 Hours later

Bolt's POV

I woke up. But I wasn't where I thought I'd be. I was in the back of a pick up. In a cage. I tried to stand but found that I couldn't. For they had shackled me to the bottom of the cage. I tried to turn my head to look around. I instantly regretted doing so, for I saw everyone else in the same situation I was....And none of them were moving. The truck then hit it bump in the road banging my head against the cage floor. I unconsciously let out a pain filled yelp. I looked at the window to the cab of the truck and saw what I never thought I'd see. A human looking at me. Not with anger and hate in his eyes. But in this Human's eyes was a look that said; I'm sorry.


	9. The Compound

Chapter 8: The Compound

xXxXxXxXxXXxXxXxxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxxXxXx

Location : Yukon Territories, Skinner Base Camp

Ian's POV

The compound wasn't really a compound. It was in reality an old abandoned dog kennel sitting right smack dab in the middle of nowhere. It was so deep in the forest that it wasn't a rare thing to see a bear or two I wondered sometimes, _Who was the idiot that built this place ?_ They were really limited on space, since there were only fifteen cages. So they were stuck with two wolves a cage. The cages are completely disgusting. I'm surprised that most of them did not die of disease. They have collars made of very thin twine that acts like a saw that cuts into their necks. Very slowly and Very painfully. So almost all of them have in-grown collars. The department of animal cruelty would shit their collective pants if they saw this cesspool of murder. And, to make matters even worse, The place used to be a veterinary clinic, so it had an operating room, which my dad and his pals have seamlessly converted into a room of death and dismemberment. The place is horrible. I personally did not and do not want to go into the "Family Business"; I'm only here because I have nowhere else to go. The rest of my family is dead except my Dad and Mom but, No one knows where she is. So I'm stuck with daddy dearest for a while. And, considering I'm seventeen...I can't live on my own. So, as soon as my trust fund money kicks in I'm out of here. I hate what my dad and his friends do to the wolves they capture.

"Ian, Boy that is the third time you've zoned out on me. What's wrong with you ?" "Sorry Dad. Just thinking." "About what ?" He asked. At that point the truck hit another bump in the road and I heard a loud yelp. I turned my head to look back into the truck bed, and the white one was looking at me. Almost immediately he started snarling. I looked away for him and back to dad. "Well, answer me." Dad said losing his patience. "Dad, Why do you do this ?" He gave me a weird look then said; "Do what ?" I tried to resist the urge to smack his across the face and yell, _You who damn good and well what ! Why do you kill these poor animals ! Huh, ANSWER ME !!. _But, I didn't. I simply said, "Why do you hunt wolves ?" From the look on his face he clearly was not in any way expecting this question. "Because they are savage creatures that should be extinguished by the might of man. They all deserve to die." He answered as if he had written the answer down. "Why, Why do they deserve to die ? Why should they not choose for themselves ?" I responded starting to get angry. "Ian, do not test me. This conversation is over. And, this is the last I want to hear on the subject !" Dad yelled. We rode in silence the rest of the way. Little did he know that he had started a fire in me, and that fire was growing.

Once I could see the home of death and evil, I knew something was wrong. There was smoke rising from the incinerator. The incinerator wasn't really an incinerator, it was a hole that Dad made me dig last summer. All one had to do to use it was throw the thing they wished to burn in add some gasoline and a match, and poof, no more Wolf remains. They used it to get rid of whatever they did no wish to sell. They only use it after they've killed at least twenty wolves. I got out of the truck and stood in a daze for a moment or two, then looked at my father who turned his head at the same time and met my look of confusion with a look of happiness. "Twenty less wolves for the world to worry about." Then my gaze changed, it went from confusion to rage. I was clenching my fists so tight I could feel my fingernails piercing my skin. I got even angrier when he looked at me with a smile on his face....a smile! Now I know why mom left him; he's completely lost his sense of right and wrong. Then on top of all that it started to snow. _Great...just what I need._

Bolt's POV

"C'mon boy, Help me get theses beasts into compound." The one they called Ian sighed before he replied in a saddened tone, "Okay Dad." The father went around to the back of the truck and opened the tailgate, allowing the sun access into the bed of the truck. I winced upon seeing the bright ball in the sky, for I had not seen the sun since yesterday. He then grabbed my crate and pulled it with great force out of the truck. I would have landed on the ground had it no been for the boy. He caught my cage and set me down gently on the ground. This did not make his dad happy, however. He unleashed a string of swears and curses that would have made a sailor blush. The boy amazed me when he did not fight back. He simply continued unloading us from the truck without saying a word. His father seemed to get even more unhappy when his yells and curses had no effect on the boy. I saw the father's hand move to his holster. My eyes widened in realization of what he was going to do. I began to whimper to try and warn the boy, hoping that he'd pay attention to me.

Ian's POV

Ignoring dad, I continued to unload the truck until I heard whimpering, I turned my head to see dad going for his holster. At first I though nothing of it until I saw what resided there. At some point Dad had switched his harmless Colt Cobra for the hand cannon known as the Desert Eagle. My eyes grew to the size of dinner plates, praying that he would calm down. Thankfully God was on my side that day, for not a second later he let his hand drop telling me, "You'd be a waste of ammo. Since you've ruined my fun, you'll take all of them inside." I groaned. He once again smiled. So I again went about he business that I'd been assigned, taking the white wolf first. The moment I picked up his cage the other ones began to wake. I picked up his cage and proceeded to take him inside. I brought him to the first empty cell I came across. Attaching the door of the crate to the cell,I unshackled him. Then I let him out. Once he was in the cell I went back for the others following the same process each time. I, being the nice person I am, placed them with their mates, I could tell by the way some of them looked at each other, except for one... he was alone, so I had to place him by himself. As soon as he was out of the cage he began whimpering. He padded over to a corner and sat down. He didn't move for the rest of the day. "Poor little guy." I moaned._ I wish I could get them out of here....But how ? _I sat on the couch in what once was a lobby. I laid back to get some sleep before dark, because tonight's a full moon.

"What the hell ?!" I heard yanking me from sleep. I got up off the couch and ran outside, just in time to see dad let a few rounds fly, from the barrel of his Desert Eagle the most powerful hand gun in the world. **BANG! BANG! BANG!** Three quick shots. Upon seeing the animal fall, he put on that same grin and holstered his gun. I ran out to see what had been shot the sight shocked and horrified me. A pregnant female wolf lie bleeding in the snow, shot in the stomach. Writhing in pure absolute agony. Seeing that made me snap. The small fire that had been burning within me since that afternoon had just grown to an inferno. My eyes blazing with rage, I stormed over and punched my dad in the face screaming; "WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU ?! HAVE YOU GONE COMPLETELY INSANE !? You just killed at least three unborn wolf pups!" He smiled, spiting some blood before responding. "Three less wolves for the world to worry about." "You....BASTARD !!!" I yelled furiously. I then gave him a swift kick in the groin causing him to double over in pain. I turned away from him and to the injured wolf. When I got close she whimpered and looked at me in a way that says, _Help me. _I tried to turn her over to see if the shots had gone through. They had and she was losing a lot of blood. I picked her up and brought her inside to bandage the wounds.

I began to search frantically for anything I could use to stop the bleeding. I set her down on the couch I had been sleeping on not two minutes before. I ran to the back to the old kennel's storage room . _Okay, think Ian think. What stops bleeding ?_ I pulled out my penlight and began to scan the selves for anything of use. I saw some an old first aid kit, upon opening it I saw to my dismay only a small roll of gauze and some aspirin. I took that and stuffed it in my pocket. Continuing my search I found a bag of limestone. _Limestone! Perfect it slows bleeding._ "Good thing I paid attention in health class." I said to no one. I picked up the small bag and brought it with me back to the lobby. Once there I opened the aspirin bottle and put some at her lip. When she would not open her mouth I resorted to pressing on the wound, when she yelped I threw the pills in here mouth which she reluctantly swallowed. I with that done I moved on to treating her wounds. First I had to apply the limestone, I tore open the bag and poured some onto the wounds and using some of the gauze I pressed down to help slow the bleeding. After I did, she let out a loud yelp of pain, apparently the aspirin had yet to kick in. "Sorry girl." I said apologetically knowing full well she could not understand. Grabbing the gauze I moved my hands and proceed to wrap it around her torso and stomach area. Satisfied, I picked her up and carried her to the back. I sighed when I saw no empty cages. Noticing that one of them was alone I put her in that cell. Opening the door and closing it behind me I walked in. The rust colored wolf almost started snarling, but when he saw what I had in my arms his ears flattened against his head. I placed her in the corner hoping she would get some rest. When I turned to leave the other was looking at me with a look that said, _is she gonna be okay_? I leaned down and patted him on the head saying, "Leave her be for a few days let her get some rest." With that being said I stood and exited the cell.

Kodie's POV

_She's kinda cute. _Said the shoulder Devil. _What ? She's pregnant. That means she has a mate. _The shoulder Angel replied. "Hey it's you two, I haven't seen you since I found Bolt." _That's because you haven't had to make any life changing decisions since then. _TheAngel said. "Wait a minute, You're here because I have to make a life changing decision ?" _Well congratulations, captain obvious. _Shoulder Devil answered. "What decision ?" At that the shoulder Devil sighed jumped on top of my head and grabbed my ear to drop down in front of my eyes. _What's right in front of you ? "_At the moment you." I groaned in pain and annoyance because he was pulling on my ear. _Not me you numb skull, her. _He gestured with his hand to the wolf occupying the corner._ The decision you have to make is about her. _I looked at her, "She is very beautiful."I said dreamily. _ Wow, I didn't believe in love at first sight....But, you and that Bolt have me a believer out of me. _Angel added chuckling.I caught myself staring at her and blushed deeply. "Yeah, but it doesn't matter how I feel. She has a mate." I moaned downheartedly. _You never know kid. _Devil said._ You'll just have to ask her when she wakes up._ Angel added. "Why can't you two tell me ?" _We are a figment of your imagination, we don't know any more than you._ Angel said in a you-should-know-this-already tone. "Aw, forget you two. I may as well get some sleep. I'll talk to her tomorrow." _Do that, kid. You never know, she may like you back. _Devil said in a smart ass tone. "I never said I liked.... oh forget it, you can read my thoughts." Ignoring them, I laid my head in my paws closed my eyes and tried to get some sleep. But, not a minute later I heard someone whimpering. My eyes shot open as I sat up. I searched for the source of the sound. And, I soon found it, my gaze locked upon the only other living being in that cage. "Beautiful...." She began to stir, rolling around a little before opening her eyes. Which were a incredible mix of green and blue, the most breath taking sight I had ever seen. As she slowly became more aware of her surroundings she noticed my scrutiny and said; "Do I know you ?"


	10. Kaiya

Chapter 9: Kaiya

xXxXxXxXxXxxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Bolt's POV

"This is bull" I groaned in complete annoyance. "What? Being captured by Skinners, or that Kota and Mya are at it again?" Isabel asked. "Both...." I laid my head on the floor trying to block out the sound, but to no avail. I banged my paw on the cold steel wall, "Will you two knock it off?!" "Leave them, Bolt. They aren't gonna stop on your account." "Ugh... This is hopeless." I moaned wondering how Kodie and that new girl are getting along.

Kodie's POV

I was in complete awe. She was probably the most beautiful wolf I'd ever seen. "Um...Hi." I said bashfully. "Where are we?" She asked. I sighed, I had hoped that she would not ask this question. "In human captivity." "You bet your thousand-dollar ass you are!" A voice said. _What the hell? "_Where are you ? Show yourself!" I demanded. "I'm right above you." I looked up to see a cat, a black cat to be exact. "What's your name, cat?" I asked. "I am Mittens, decider of your fate!" She yelled like she expected us to cower in fear. We did quite the opposite ,we rolled on the ground, laughing. "Stop laughing! I bet you have a funny name, wolf!" She screamed spitefully. "I do not, My name is Kodie and this is...." I gestured to the other wolf. "Kaiya" She said. I once again fell in to a dreamy daze. _Kaiya, A wonderful name to fit a beautiful girl....._ I was pulled from my stupor when that boy came to the cage. "Hey there, you're awake. Good, that means you likely are not gonna die." He said to her. Though most humans don't know it, we can hear and understand what they say. And, If the need arises respond. But, today I just felt like messing with the kid. "Well that's good, then it would smell terrible in here." I said, waiting for the funny response that was sure to follow. The kid damn near shit his pants, He looked at me with eyes the size of dinner plates and asked that obvious question," Did you just talk ?" "Yep. What about it, short stuff ?" Then the kid passed out. I sighed wondering when they're gonna feed us.

"Did you have to give the kid a heart attack?" Kaiya asked in a annoyed tone. "No, but it was funny." I replied smirking. We sat in complete silence for the next few minutes until I decided it was time to ask the question I'd been dreading, "So, do you have a mate?"

Kaiya's POV

That was a question I had not been expecting. "No, I don't. I don't have a mate." He appeared to have been shocked by my answer. "But, How are you pregnant if you don't have a mate?" He asked innocently. "Think about it for about ten seconds. You'll figure it out." I sneered. He didn't speak for a few moments followed by him sporting a distant look on his face. "Oh my god. She was raped, you idiot." Mittens butted in, rolling her eyes. I winced partly because the painkillers were wearing off and, partly because she said _**that **_word. Mittens on the other hand was have loads of fun from her perch on top of our cinder block enclosure. She was apparently really enjoying our collective suffering. I wanted so badly to jump up there and tear that feline to shreds. But, in my current state, that was impossible. Both being pregnant and having been shot three times, it was a miracle I could move at all.

I sighed as I began my story, "I was a born and raised in a puppy mill." Kodie visibly winced. "They bred wolf hybrids; wolves mixed with Huskies. They waited till the females were in heat, then they took us threw us in a cage strapped us down and let the males in." I said, tears forming in my eyes. "Those of us who tried to escape were killed. Life was horrid. I was there for three years before the SPCA raided the mill and freed the wolves. That was a month ago, I didn't know I was pregnant at the time." Tears continued to form and fall, Kodie looked at me. "I.. I'm sorry." He said, at a complete loss for words. "Don't be, It's not your fault." At that the cat began to laugh hard. "Wow, This is new!" Mittens laughed. "What ?" I asked. After laughing for another five minutes the cat managed to get out, "He's in love with you." As soon as the words left her lips, Kodie's ears pressed back against his head. I was in shock, "Kodie, is this true?" He sighed, "Yes it is." He looked to me for some sign of hope I felt the same. _Do I love him ? No I don't I just met him... But he is cute, his rust red fur, those amber eyes... What am I saying ? I.. I do love him.... Love at first sight I guess..._"I.. don't know what to say.." He turned away sat down and laid his head in his paws, ears still down.

Eventually the human awakened and we.. well, I... had to explain to him that he could not tell anyone that we could talk. Because if he did there would be problems,_"_Listen, kid. You have to get us out of here." I said. "It's not that easy." Ian responded. "I can't just get you all out of your cages and into the truck and leave. Dad would shoot me before I even got close." Then Kodie spoke for the first time in an hour, "No offense, kid... but your dad's a bastard." Ian sighed, "I know." "Well, what could you do, human?" I asked. "First of all, I have a name, It's Ian. Second of all, I only leave for school, and even with that, I'm only gone for seven hours." "Okay Ian, What could you do in seven hours?" Kodie inquired.

"The only thing I could do is tell the RCMP... But then they ignore most of the complaints they get."

"Is that our only chance ?" I asked. He nodded. "Then you'll have to ask Bolt. He's the white one." Ian once again nodded.

Bolt's POV

"Damn it Kota!" I yelled, extremely annoyed. "Will you two cut it out?!" Isabel added. "Hey which one of you is Bolt?" The human asked. I tilted my head to the side like I had no idea what he was saying. "Bolt! He knows!" Kodie yelled over the wall. I sighed, "I'm Bolt." "I have a plan to get you all of you out of here." Ian said. I raised my eyebrows, "You have my attention."


End file.
